


Smooth

by OfTheSea9513



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies), Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Past Luke Hobbs/Original Female Character, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfTheSea9513/pseuds/OfTheSea9513
Summary: Luke makes a shocking revelation while getting hot and heavy with Deckard on a hot summer day.
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I've been gone forever, and I have so many multi-chapters to finish, and I promise I'm working on them, but I've had this almost finished for so long and finally had the inspiration to make the finishing touches, so I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Beta-read by the amazing Omnivorous_Reader!

It was a hot, dry day in the middle of a Los Angeles summer. Lisa had taken Sam out to a water park with her friends, so the house was uncharacteristically quiet.

Luke had invited Deckard over hoping to be able to spend some quality time together, but with the AC broken, there wasn’t much for them to do except lay around in the living room dying of heat. Luke had opened a window to try and let in some cool air, but the dry wind from outside didn’t end up helping much. He kept it open anyways, as a slow Latin beat could be heard from his neighbors’ porch, and Luke decided it made for a nice atmosphere.

Apparently, Deckard felt it made for good mood music, because out of nowhere he reached over to straddle Luke on the couch and planted a fierce kiss onto Luke’s mouth. Luke responded immediately, kissing him back forcefully and roaming his hands anywhere on Deckard’s body he could reach. At this point, everything came instinctually for them.

They had been in a vague, in-between place ever since Samoa. After defeating Brixton and Eteon, Luke and Deckard had had a night of what can only be described as an aggressive release of pent up stress and adrenaline. They had tried to write it off as a one-time deal afterward, but it kept happening every time they met up. On missions, after drinks at a bar, during their eternal game of revenge – somehow they would always end up with their hands all over each other and their clothes hitting the floor as fast as humanly possible. Eventually they just accepted it as a part of their complicate, frenemy-type relationship and left it at that.

Luke wondered when, or even if, this relationship was going to go any further than where they were now. Before he could stop himself, Luke thought about them being in a full-blown, official relationship, and shocked himself with how much that idea brought him an immense amount of joy and excitement.

Luke realized with a mix of emotions that he wanted Deckard to be more than a causal fuck, someone to call over when he was bored and alone. He wanted to take him out on dates, to formally introduce him to his daughter. He wanted Deckard to open to up to him, to learn what made the man tick outside of the bedroom. He wanted Deckard to not only be there when he fell asleep at night, but to be the first thing he saw when he woke up in the morning.

On the one hand, Luke’s heart soared at the realization that he felt this way. As much as he had tried to move on from Sam’s mother, he had started to believe he was never going to feel this way about anyone ever again. But the level at which Luke had become dedicated to Deckard had snuck up on him. Luke felt it in his soul that anything Deckard asked, Luke would find a way to give it to him.

On the other hand, Luke was terrified about what these feelings meant for whatever it was they were doing. He knew Deckard wasn’t one to settle down with anyone. Hell, Luke was still pretty sure Deckard was still having his one night stands back in London, or whichever country Deckard would be where Luke wasn’t.

Luke knew if he told Deckard how he felt too soon the Brit would run for the hills. And with how deeply Luke cared for him, Luke wondered how long it would take to recover from that kind of heartbreak for a second time, if he ever could at all. For a moment, Luke envisioned Deckard leaving with the same indifference that Luke’s ex-wife did, and a cold chill ran down his spine.

As Luke pondered at how much longer he could go on with this not-relationship before he finally reached his breaking point, Deckard suddenly pulled back and gave Luke a scrutinizing look.

“Where’s your mind at twinkle toes?” Deckard murmured into his lips. “Cuz it sure as hell ain’t here.”

Luke grabbed Deckard by the thighs, lifting him up without breaking contact, and carried them over to the bedroom. Deckard adjusted to the change immediately, holding onto Luke tight and shifting his weight when needed.

“I’m right here princess, don’t you worry.” Luke practically growled the words as he buried his face in Deckard’s neck.

As Luke kicked the door shut behind him, he made a conscious decision to shut the door on his train of thought as well. He figured there was no point in dwelling too hard on all of that anyways.

Deckard was the moon, and Luke was the ocean, destined to follow wherever Deckard lead him. And for now, that was more than enough for Luke.

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell, this fic was inspired by the song Smooth by the amazing Carlos Santana.
> 
> Music video:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Whgn_iE5uc
> 
> Song audio:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mom2TLs3Fi0


End file.
